Barcodes are a commonplace mechanism for encoding short pieces of data in a machine-readable format. They are ubiquitous in consumer packaging in the well-known Universal Product Code (UPC) symbology, which is a linear or 1-dimensional (1D) barcode. Outside of North America, product numbers are encoded in the European Article Number (EAN) symbology, which is also a 1D barcode. Other symbologies are becoming increasingly popular for a variety of applications, including QR-codes, Datamatrix, PDF 417, and other 2-D, or even 3-D, codes.
Packaging for products typically requires a scannable barcode that encodes the associated UPC or EAN. There are various associations and standards groups that publish guidelines and requirements for a scannable printed barcode. Failure to adhere to these standards can render a printed barcode unreadable, which can result in the imposition of serious monetary penalties on the consumer products manufacturer or packaging company by retailers. In some cases, retailers may refuse to stock product from a consumer products company that repeatedly provides packaging that has erroneous or unscannable barcodes.
Accordingly, it is important to produce printed consumer packaging with accurate barcodes that meet the compliance parameters for readability. Unfortunately, the packaging design process has a number of points at which human error can result in errors in the barcode ultimately printed on the packaging. Such errors can prove embarrassing and costly for the package designer, prepress operator, printing press operator, and Consumer Packaged Goods (CPG) Brand Owner.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.